Starlight
by Sparrow Silvertongue
Summary: Arthur and Leaf are engaged and enjoy a passionate few moments before being rudely interrupted by Suzy...oneshot.


Starlight

_I don't own Keys to the Kingdom…that would be the genius Mr. Nix._

The sun was setting as Arthur and Leaf strolled across the deck of the ship. It illuminated a path of fiery red across the dusky blue water and glinted off Leaf's eyes. Arthur's icy blue eyes, in contrast, seemed to hold the light, even after the sun had set fully.

It was the third night of a week-long celebratory vacation. Each day, Arthur would visit each of the seven dominions of the former Trustees and formally announce his engagement to Leaf. Even though word spread faster than Arthur could travel through the house, Dame Primus insisted. Just that morning, Arthur had visited Port Wednesday from the rebuilt Far Reaches and made the grand declaration to the Denizens, Raised Rats, and Piper's Children there.

Dame Primus, most of the crew, and many Denizens whom Arthur did not know and held jobs with long, redundant names were in the captain's quarters. As Suzy Blue had told Arthur, the captain's quarters were much larger on the inside than the outside. They were perfect for holding what Dame Primus called a "tea social," which was an intensely boring affair involving much bowing to Arthur and much drinking of poorly-prepared tea. This was exactly what was going on inside, but after all the guests had been introduced and much tea drank, Arthur had managed to escape and pull Leaf with him.

The deck creaked under Leaf's feet.

"Shhh!" hissed Arthur. "They'll hear!"

Leaf giggled. "Well, you're not exactly the Master of Stealth yourself," she whispered playfully.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" he challenged. "Then watch this!" And he silently scooped her up into his arms.

Leaf yelped quietly as she found Arthur's eyes inches from her own, his lips even closer. She started to laugh hysterically, until Arthur silenced her with a kiss more passionate than any he had ever given her before. When Leaf pulled back a few moments later, they were both breathing hard.

Arthur carried Leaf over to one of the comfortable, cushioned deck chairs and set her down, sitting beside her. He gently pushed against her until she leaned against the back of the deck chair in a half sitting, half lying down position. Arthur leaned over her, his body just barely brushing hers, his eyes never leaving hers. Leaf pushed herself upward until their lips met again and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck, tangled her hands in his hair, pulled him against her.

Unbidden, Arthur's hands began to rove between their bodies, scrabbling under Leaf's clothing, feeling her soft skin, softer than silk. Leaf's mouth moved faster, more desperately as Arthur's long fingers found the buttons at the front of her shirt and began undoing them. They were both panting now, even as they kissed, and a sense of lightheadedness came over Leaf. Her own hands unknotted from Arthur's hair and struggled with the fastenings of Arthur's shirt. Leaf was faster, and Arthur's toned chest was bared to the starlight.

"Hi, lovers!" A cheery voice that unmistakably belonged to Suzy Blue rang from one of the shadowy deck chairs.

"Suzy!" Arthur was humiliated. "I didn't see you there!"

"Oh, that's okay, 'cause I saw you plenty well. You put on quite a show there, let me tell you!" Suzy teased.

Leaf's face flushed so red, even the moon had a hard job bleaching it to silver.

"Suzy, you had no right to watch that!" Arthur said angrily.

"Actually, you'll find I did. Old Primey sent me to keep an eye on you two…something about her not wanting you to compromise your honor?" Suzy looked at them sharply. Arthur smiled sheepishly back at her.

"Nothing was going to happen, I swear," Leaf said seriously.

Suzy smiled brightly. "I know. I'll just tell Old Primey what you two were doing, and how I heroically saved your honor. It might take a while, though…those Denizens just won't shut up! Don't let anything happen while I'm away…" And with that, Suzy gave a conspiratorial wink and disappeared belowdecks.

Arthur smiled at Leaf and stood up, his shirt flapping in the slight wind as he gazed out to sea. Leaf came to stand beside him and twined her hand with his. Together, they awaited the future.

The moon smiled at the two lovers, and the stars twinkled their approval.


End file.
